Chou
by Hatori Ichihara
Summary: Written for AngelWatanuki is on a mission to tell Himawari how he feels. And Dômeki is not trying very hard to help. HimawariWatanuki one shot


**Chou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHoLiC or it's characters. Though I wish they did so Maru and Moro would shut up. x.x**

_Summary: Watanuki is on a mission to tell Himawari how he feels. And Dômeki is not trying very hard to help. HimawariWatanuki _

_Note: this is written for Angel for a load of chocolate on Halloween of 2006. I'll make it as good as I can. Also: I don't know why I titled this Chou. o.0 My friend Mina helped me with the ending._

* * *

Watanuki looked at Himawari with glazed eyes as she walked down the hallway towards her class. "She is sooooo cute" he said, swinging around while Dômeki watched with a blank face. 

"Idiot." That one word made Watanuki stop short. "You can't even ask Kunogi out. Why spend your time staggering around with a love sick face?"

Watanuki's cheeks flared pinkish at the words. "Well, how do you know? Maybe I plan on asking her out today after school."

"Sure…"

Watanuki's cheeks were deep red now. "I'll ask her after class. Just to show YOU…" he said, pointing at Dômeki, "That I _CAN_ and _WILL_ ask her out!"

"Provided that Kunogi says yes."

"SHUT UP!"

It was after class now and Watanuki had kept a wonderfully red face throughout the whole class, much to the amusement of Dômeki.

"Himawari-chan…" Watanuki said to her as they left the classroom. Himawari turned to him with her "innocent and attentive" face. Watanuki almost went into a lovesick world of his own. But Dômeki's slap in the back of the head brought him back.

"Umm… Himawari-chan… do you umm… well… errr…."

**_Paging Himawari Kunogi-san! Paging Himawari Kunogi-san! You're needed in the conference room!_**

"Oh sorry Watanuki-kun! I have to go, tell me tomorrow ok?" she said before scurrying off to the conference room. Watanuki fell over in dismay.

"I told you." Dômeki said, staring out the window across from the classroom's door. Watanuki scowled. "You owe me bento for every day you don't do it." And with that, Dômeki walked off, leaving Watanuki to protest.

* * *

"Stupid Dômeki, Stupid Himawari-chan… no wait. NOT Stupid Himawari-chan, she's too sweet. NONE of this is her fault it all Dômeki's fault. If he hadn't- wait… what did he do anyway?" Watanuki was ranting to himself as he walked toward his school. "He did EVERYTHING that's what he did! He got me riled up over Himawari-chan's cuteness and… wait! When did we agree on a bento-bet of any kind?! Why that little- _HIMAWARI-CHAN_!" 

Watanuki's rant was interrupted by the true cause of his rant (not that he would admit it), Himawari Kunogi. "Hi Watanuki-kun! So what did you want to tell me yesterday?"

"Umm… well… Umm… Himawari-chan do you want to go-to go-to-to-ttttttt **ARHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**!" Watanuki ended up yelling as an arrow hit him in the butt.

"Watanuki-kun? Watanuki-kun? Are you ok?" Himawari asked.

Doumeki came running with a younger student in tow. "Are you ok?" He asked Watanuki, who was currently getting over the pain and becoming increasingly more angry.

"OUI! DOUMEKI! DO I LOOK OK?!"

The younger student looked down guiltily. "I was cutting across the archery field where Doumeki-sempai was practicing and I hit into him and threw off his aim…"

Watanuki wasn't impressed. "THREW OFF HIS AIM BY ONE KILOMETER!" Then he feinted from strain, the young student ran off crying, Himawari left for class giggling and Doumeki carried Watanuki to the nurse.

* * *

Two days later Watanuki walked out of the hospital feeling refreshed. The hole in his rear sealed up with about 27 stitches (pulling the arrow out hadn't been easy…) and he was more than ready to ask Himawari out. 

"Himawari-chan?" he said into the telephone receiver in the phone booth. Nothing could go wrong today, he was sure of it. He was in a public phone booth 2 miles from anyone he knew with no archery clubs nearby.

"Yes Watanuki-kun? What have you wanted to ask me?"

"Umm… Will you go out with me Himawari-chan? Because I really like you, mind and body and you're so smart. So… will you?

Meanwhile at Kunogi house hold, because of bad reception at the telephone booth Himawari heard this: "_Umm… Will you go… with me Himawari-chan? Because I really like you…body and your so … So will you?"_

"Sure Watanuki-kun. Shall we go somewhere after school tomorrow?" she replied after 30 seconds of thinking

"Sure."

"Ok, bye Watanuki-kun"

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY **

Himawari got up and brushed her teeth, making sure to brush extra well today. She put on her best under things and then her school uniform. As she put her hair up into the two rather large pigtails she wore it in and smiled.

Watanuki used so many breath mints after brushing his teeth people around him could barely breathe. He walked to school and made it through class without falling over from love sickness every time he looked at Himawari.

Himawari had similar trouble.

_

* * *

After School… _

Himawari and Watanuki were just sitting on the grassy field behind some barn thing. They didn't know what to do. But then Selina's friend Mina burst on the scene to save the hopeless romantics by typing out a rather disturbing lemon that Selina deleted and replaced with nicer content.

Selina: Himawari and Watanuki kissed… the end.  
Mina: but they also did each other  
Selina: NO THEY DIDN'T!  
Mina: We wrote it together so I get a say at the ending.  
Selina: But that's comepletely out of character for both and- oh whatever.  
Mina: Good. So this story ends with Himawari and Watanuki having wonderful sex.  
Selina: Stop! My mind can't handle that yet x.x I'm to younggggggg.  
Mina: I'm a year younger than you!  
Selina: …OH WELL.

**END **

* * *

**please review.  
Mina: And tell her that my ending is better!  
Selina: x.x **


End file.
